Leave me or not
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Isabella breaks up with Phineas for a certain reason. Isabella then feels sad and regrets that she broke up with Phineas.


**Hi again... I love posting on Sundays, it makes me happy... :D Well, here's my next one. Oh and tell me if I should put a sequel on this one... :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

"Hi Phineas," Isabella greeted.

It was her usual morning greeting to Phineas since they had been a couple. To be specific, 4 years ago.

"Hi Izzie," was Phineas' reply to Isabella

"So, what's up today?" she asked

"Nothing yet, I'll think of something later." He replied

As their day cycled like always, they enjoyed each other's company.

"So, see you later, I guess." Phineas said

"Where are you going?" Isabella asked

"I thought you had cheerleading sessions today." He replied

"No, we only have practices during Mondays." She objected

"Um… I gotta go to the mall, mom said that I should pick up some… stuff." He said while scratching the back of his ear.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked even though she knew that he was lying

"That… stuff. Ok, gotta go bye." Phineas replied then ran away.

_I'm having a BAD feeling about this._

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

The following day, Isabella saw Phineas with a girl. She's much more beautiful, taller, had more curves, better hair, in short, she's better than Isabella. She heard them talking

"What do you think?" Isabella heard Phineas ask while revealing something.

It made Isabella gasp even though she didn't see what he had shown

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked

"She'll definitely like it." The girl replied.

_Who is she? _Isabella thought then ran away crying

"Why will he replace me?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

One day later, Isabella went to school but didn't ride the school bus. When she reached school, Phineas walked to her.

"Hi Isabella," he greeted.

Isabella ignored him and just walked away.

"Um, Isabella are you ok?" he asked

"No, I'm fine," she replied without even looking at him

"You're not ok Izzie. Is there something wrong?" he asked

"You are." She replied

"What?" he asked

"You know, we're done here." She said then walked away.

Phineas then chased her. "Wait, what do you mean by 'done'?" he asked

"Let me explain this in a way you'll understand. By 'done' I mean 'I'm breaking up with you'. I'm sorry Phineas." She replied then ran to her locker crying.

* * *

><p>At the school bus, Gretchen noticed that her friend is bothered and lonely. She then sat next to her.<p>

"Hey Izzie, is there something wrong?" she asked

"Everything Gretchen, everything's wrong." Isabella replied

"Tell me what is." Gretchen said

"I-I b-b-broke up with Phineas." She replied as she burst into tears.

"Oh Izzie, don't cry, I'm sure you'll be fine anyway." Gretchen said

"Hm? Ok? Look at the back." Isabella replied.

When Gretchen took a peek, Phineas was being cuddled by a girl while he tries to push her away. He then looked at Gretchen then gave a weak grin and a wave.

"Well, that means a lot." Gretchen said

"I know, what if Phineas replaced me already? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Isabella asked

"Izzie, don't let Phineas ruin your life, make your own. Maybe he's just not meant for you." Gretchen said

"That's the point Gretchen, I couldn't find a better guy than Phineas. And if there's any, that's Ferb." Isabella said

"I got dibs on him first," Gretchen said childishly

"I know," Isabella replied as she buried her face on her shirt then rise up quickly as if she had an idea

"Oh Izzie, please don't tell me that you'll go Goth." Gretchen said

"How did you know that?" Isabella asked

"You're _so _easy to read." Gretchen replied

"Oh yeah? Why doesn't Phineas read me? Why doesn't he understand that I like him?" Isabella replied as she stood up. The next thing she knew, every eye on the bus was staring at her.

"Please Izzie, calm down, he's just a guy. There are still lots of 'em, trust me." Gretchen replied

"No! There is no more! There is no one better than him! He's perfect! He's the reason that I live, for cryin' out loud! Why does he need to replace me?" she snapped

"Um, Izzie, I didn't replace you. You're the one who broke up with me remember?" Phineas asked

"That's because of a certain reason, Phineas!" she replied while crossing her arms

"Izzie, I-." he said but Isabella cut her off.

"No, don't explain anymore!" She replied stubbornly which made Phineas frown

"Ok, if that's what you want." He replied, then Gretchen pulled Isabella to her seat.

"If you're not meant to be together, so be it." Gretchen said

"But Gretchen-." Isabella started

"No Izzie, chill. He's perfect I know. But if he's not for you don't fit yourself in his heart. The perfect one for you will love you just the way you are." Gretchen replied

"Thanks Gretchen," Isabella said

"From now on, if you need help, just give me a call." Gretchen said.

* * *

><p>Days later, Phineas saw Isabella again but now, they had forgiven each other.<p>

"Hi Isabella," he greeted

"I just want to say sorry," he added

"I still love you even though you broke up with me." He finished

"It's ok, no need to apologize." Isabella replied

"So, why did you break up with me?" he asked

"I thought you were cheating on me." She replied

"So, do I still have a chance in that heart of yours?" he asked

"Well, Phineas, let's just let time pass by for a while." Isabella replied which made Phineas frown

"Oh well, maybe one day. Ooh, and I almost forgot. Here." He said then walked away.

When she went home, she opened the box he had given. It had a scrapbook full of their sweetest moments together and at the back, it said:

_Hi Izzie, hope our relationship become stronger. Love you, a lot. Happy 4th anniversary._

Then it left Isabella weeping and realizing how stupid she was.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... OUCH... Izzie rejected Phinny...<strong>

**Well, everything goes better I guess...**

**Bye for now...**


End file.
